A Ham Ham Getaway
by Ryoga's best friend
Summary: In classic 'wish gone astray' fashion Hamtaro's owner Laura gets swept up into a hamster's world for a weekend. and the sixth and final chapter is here!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- The following is a Hamtaro story, with a slight twist of weirdness (old habits are hard to break). In classic 'wish gone astray' fashion Hamtaro's owner Laura gets swept up into a hamster's world for a weekend. I know this isn't original but I thought I give my hand at it, this is my first Hamtaro related fic so please feel free to Review and help me out. **Flames will be ignored and used instead to heat the water to reverse my Jusenkyo curse**. Thank you.

~ A Ham Ham Getaway ~

"Laura, are you awake yet. It's almost time for school" Laura's mother called from downstairs. The groggy 5th grader sat up slowly with a yawn, her short brown hair stuck out slightly and covered most of her face. She stretched her arms and swung her feet over to the side of the bed. "Laura!" Her mother shouted firmer than before.

"I'm up" Laura replied standing, she was so tired but she needed to get ready for school. If she was late much more she'd get a detention, something she surly wanted to avoid at any cost. Before heading to the bathroom she glanced down at the cage on the floor, where her pet Hamtaro was sleeping soundly. "Cute little guy" she giggled a bit as she left the room thinking about the day ahead. She returned a few minutes later all cleaned up and got dressed, "Man I have a busy day today. I mean, after school I need to pack for a surprise visit to my old friend's house" she spoke softly to her self as she picked out a shirt. "Though it's was mainly my parent's idea to get me out of the house for the weekend" she grumbled bit pulling on her last sock, then calmed again "But hey, they're were entitled to some time alone anyway". She sighed as she put her ribbons on, behind her she heard the distinct scratching sounds of Hamtaro's awakening. "Good morning Hamtaro" She stated cheerfully, talking to her hamster always made her happy. 

"Ooooo Wah!" The little orange and white hamster yawned causing Laura to giggle.

"Silly, I wonder what you do all day that makes you so tired" she chided him with a smile.

"Laura, Kana's here. You don't want to be late again" Her mother shouted up. 

"Ack, I've got to get going. See you later Hamtaro" she said as she bolted out the door. He waited a few moments to make sure she had left before he squeezed out of the cage. 

"Well time to head to the club house" he shouted excitedly, and with a "Badda Badda Badda Badda… Ooopa!" he scurried out and dived down the gutter and onto Brandy's head. "Good morning Brandy, how are you today?" he asked politely scurrying off the larger pets forehead. She replied yawning loudly knocking Hamtaro over. "Well at least your well rested" he said with a sweat drop and a nervous chuckle.

"Hey there Hamtaro" a nasally voice came from the bushes. A large gray and white hamster stepped out, sunflower seed in hand. 

"Hey Oxnard" Hamtaro replied eagerly walking over to him. "I was just on my way to the club house, you comin'". 

"Yeah" the larger hamster replied. After a few minutes of navigating the tunnels they arrived at the clubhouse. Seeing as it was earlier than Hamtaro usually showed up only a few of the ham hams were there. Maxwell was reading a book at the table, Panda was tinkering on something in the far corner; while Bijou, Pashmina, and Penelope were having a whispered conversation on the opposite side of the table as Maxwell, and Snoozer was sleeping (as usual).

"Ham Ha!" The two hamsters chorused as they entered, the others returned the greeting. The pair sat down at the table. "Man where is everyone?" Hamtaro wondered out loud.

"Oh your just early today, they should be here any minute now" Maxwell stated closing his book as he spoke. The other Ham Hams filtered in one by one and went to their everyday activities. Cappy in front of the mirror trying to get his hat just right, Sandy joining the other girls and Stan, Dexter, and Howdy all figuring out how to approach Pashmina without the other two noticing. Though Boss was still not there.

"What are you reading about Maxwell?" inquired the curious orange hamster after watching him read for awhile.

"I'm reading about superstitions" he replied a-matter-of-factly. 

"He Ki?" Hamtaro scratched the back of his head.

"What's a Stuperstition?" Oxnard asked confused, causing Maxwell to chuckle.

"No, a superstition" he corrected. "A superstition is the belief in the direct agency of superior powers in certain extraordinary or singular events, or in magic, omens, prognostics, or the like" he dictated from his book, when he looked up everyone in the bore rather large sweat drops and were staring at him.

"Like do you think you can be a bit clearer Maxy?" Sandy suggested from across the table.

"Ha ha okay lets see" he paused to think for a moment. "A superstition is when you believe in magic and luck" he flipped through his book to find an example. "Like these…" he turned to book out to the others to show a picture of a green stone with a strange symbol on it. 

"What in tarnation is that?" Howdy exclaimed.

"This is a moon stone" Maxwell replied turning the book back. "It says here that if you make a wish on a clear night it'll come true" he then shut it and tucked it under his arm. "Just think, one wish and you could get anything you wanted". 

"You mean if I got a moon stone I could wish for a mountain of sunflower seeds" Oxnard asked excited.

"Yes if that's what you wanted" the more studious hamster replied.

"Wow"

"I would personally prefer a library of my own so I could read anything I wanted" he added. 

"Ah what would ya want all those books fer? If I had a wish, I'd wish for a club so I could entertain all kinds of hamsters" Howdy spoke up. Dexter merely smirked.

"That's all well and good if you plan on putting everyone to sleep" he needled slyly. Howdy was immediately up in Dexter's face.

"And just what is that suppose ta mean?" the brown and white hamster asked angrily. 

"What I'm saying is that your about as entertaining as a rock" he replied causing Howdy to steam "I'd wish for something for something more constructive, like the affections of Pashmina" he said dreamily blushing. Stan laughed.

"You have to wish for that, cause otherwise you wouldn't stand a chance against me" he replied cocky. Pashmina sighed, she knew where this was going.

"Bro…" Sandy said shaking her head. The three boy hamsters began fighting and were surrounded by a cloud of dust. The remaining hamsters watched them slowly move about the room, sweat drops on the back of their head.

"Should we break it up" Pashmina asked with mixed feelings.

"Nah, they got themselves into it. They'll tucker out soon" Sandy said dismissively too tired to deal with her wayward brother at the moment.

"So Pashmina, What would you wish for?" Hamtaro inquired trying to ignore the three rumbling hamsters behind him.

"Oh gosh, I'm not sure what I'd want. What do you think Penelope?" she asked the yellow clothed Hamster next to her.

"Oookyou Oookyou!" the youngest ham ham exclaimed jumping up and down on her seat. She giggled a bit at the antics of her younger counterpart and looked back the hamster combatants.

"I'd probably wish to get those three off my back for awhile" she stated jokingly. The other ham hams got a good laugh out of it, though the three didn't seem to get it. A few moments later the cloud dissipated leaving three stunned, groaning hamsters laying in a heap covered with small bumps and bruises.

"Zhat vould be quite a stretch for them, no" Bijou added between giggles. 

"You could say that again" Panda agreed. 

"Since were going around with our wishes, what would you wish for Panda?" Sandy asked trying to continued the conversation. He thought for a moment. 

"Hmm… I think I'd wish I could make something so amazing that I'd be remembered and famous for, You?" he shot the question back to Sandy.

"I'd wish to be a famous gymnast. That would so totally cool" she said dreamily.

"My wish would be for the best, most comfortable hat in the world" Cappy exclaimed suddenly. Suddenly they all turned to Hamtaro causing him to sweat a bit. 

"Y-yes?" he asked nervously.

"What about you Hamtaro?" Maxwell questioned continuing down the line.

"I don't know. I like the way things are now, I've got lots of friends and a great owner…. I'd probably give it to someone who really needs it" he finished with shrug. Silence filled the room as the other ham hams just stared at him dumbfounded. "What, did I say something wrong?" he nearly shouted, freaked by the sudden change in atmosphere. 

"No" Dexter started, having just regained consciousness "We're just a bit surprised that's all".

"That's pretty cool of you" Stan admitted. 

"Zit is very noble of you Hamtaro" Bijou added her voice full of adoration. The hamster at the center of the praise blushed and rubbed his face 'Kushi Kushi'.

"It's nothin' much, really" he said trying to dissuade them, until he realized something. "Wait, Bijou. You never said what you would wish for" he looked at her curiously as she looked to the floor, blushing. 

"You really don't want to know" she stated still looking down shifting uncomfortably. 

"Come on Bijou, you can tell us" Pashmina stated encouragingly.

"Yeah Ham babe, you've peek our curiosity" Stan added smoothly, only to be bopped upside the head by Sandy.

"You so hopeless Bro" she muttered

"But zit's so embarrassing" She continued meekly a blush crossing the bridge of her nose. Hamtaro scratched the back of his head.

"Well if you really don't want tell I guess that's okay. You can always tell us some other time" he said casually. Bijou looked back up hopefully.

"Thank you" 

It was then when Boss finally arrived, "Daba Daba Dobo Dobo" he scurried in with a rather large sack over his right shoulder. "Hamha everybody" he greeted gruffly, to which the other returned. With a grunt he put the bag down and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Whacha got in the bag Boss?" Howdy drawled absently rubbing a bruise on his cheek. Boss merely smirked as he opened it.

"Is that…" Oxnard started sniffing the air a bit 'hiff hiff", "POPCORN" he exclaimed rushing over to the bag and grabbed a corneal. Soon followed by all of the other ham hams.

"Wow boss where'd you find it?" Pashmina asked impressed.

"There's a whole bag of it in the park, so big even a mighty ham such as myself could carry it all" he said smugly.

"You're the Ham Boss" Panda cheered.

"I got an idea why don't we have a pic nic in the park, it's such a nice day out and we can eat the pop corn for lunch" Hamtaro announced excitedly. "If it's okay with Boss of course" he added turning to the larger hamster.

"Oh could you Boss" Bijou asked batting her eyes making him turn crimson.

"I-I don't see why not" he stuttered back. They all cheered a rushed about getting ready…

* * * *

After another hard day at school Laura and Kana made their way through the park. "Wow that Pop quiz was a lot harder than I thought it would be" Kana stated "What about you Laura?" she inquired turning to her friend who laughed nervously.

"I don't think I did all that well" Laura replied honestly.

"Well maybe if you kept your eyes on your test more than Travis..." her friend responded innocently causing Laura to blush crimson.

"I don't know what your talking about…" he replied hastily. "…It wasn't that obvious, was it?" she added after a long pause.

"Come down Laura, I'm just kidding you" she said with a giggle. Laura stuck her tongue out at Kana indignantly, but still blushing. They continued through the park in a more civil manner until…

"Good afternoon ladies" a confident female voice echoed from behind the pair. They turned to see a tall, heavily tanned woman in a rather tight tank top and pants standing behind a small cart she could have sworn wasn't there before. The front of the cart had a beautiful sign on it that read 'Urd's Gifts from the Heavens'. The woman had long white hair cascading down her back and almost golden eyes. Her mature face bore three small blue marks one on her forehead and one on each cheek. "Can I help you with anything?" she asked with a small smirk on her face.

"Where did you come from? There was no one there a second ago…" Kana spoke up confused.

"Where did I come from?" she placed a hand on her chest. "Oh nothingness" she waved off casually. "But I do have something for a…" she pause to look at a piece of parchment. "Laura".

"M-me" the girl in question replied nervously. "What do are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about a wish honey" the older women stated a matter-of-factly.

"A WISH?!" Both girls nearly shouted, the women franticly shushed them. 

"Keep it down, I'm not suppose to be doing this!" she said between clenched teeth. "If the guys upstairs find out I'll get my license suspended for sure" she finished looking around. 

"Okay" Laura said reluctantly. "But why would you give me a wish?" she added curiously.

"Well you have all of the qualifications for a wish according to the list my sister was cataloguing earlier. Of course it's not due for another 5 – 6 years, but that has nothing to do with this. I heard you were having trouble with a boy named Travis, am I right?" she couldn't help but smirk at the looks on their faces.

"How did you know-" Laura started before she was interrupted.

"Well I've got just the thing" she continued on searching through the cart. After a moment she pulled out a small green stone with strange markings on it. "Since I can't give you a full wish… yet… I can give you this limited wish. A moon stone" she said handing it over to the wide-eyed youth. "It should be enough to handle this Travis issue"

*This is too weird to be for real* she thought puzzled before replying. "Do I have to pay you?" Laura asked still unsure.

"Nah, this is a freebie. I'll get enough satisfaction knowing I helped" The older woman replied, Kana turned to her friend.

"You don't actually believe her do you?" she questioned skeptically

"Oh ye of little faith, it's not like YOUR going to remember this anyway" The woman replied dubiously. Before Kana could respond the women and cart disappeared in a flash of light. Leaving a very stunned Laura staring into empty space.

"Hey Laura what are you looking at?" Kana asked a few feet away from her.

"There was cart here just a second ago…" she replied frantically. Kana cocked her head slightly.

"What are you talking about Laura there's nothing there. Come on we don't want to get home late" She motioned her to follow. Laura stared at the spot for a moment longer.

"..Right" she turned and headed home, puzzled at the incident and unconsciously slipping the stone into her book bag.

* * * * *

The stars twinkled as nightfall blanketed Laura's small town (what's its name?). Though up in her room she sat at her desk in her pjs wide awake finishing the strangest journal entry, she was pretty sure, she'd ever write. Joining her in her nighttime endeavors was her faithful pet hamster Hamtaro. "I had such a strange day today, after school me and Kana were stopped by some merchant woman. She came to give me a wish!" she read out loud as she wrote. At the word 'wish' Hamtaro's ears perked up.

*Wish. What are the chances of that? All of the ham hams were all talking about what they would wish for* The over zealous hamster thought joining in on the conversation. *Well, everyone except Bijou… I wonder what she wanted, she seemed so flustered when I asked* he went of on a little tangent before Laura continued.

"I wasn't sure I should believe her, I mean the whole situation was a bit outrageous. She gave me a little stone and than just vanished. Kana doesn't even remember either. She was standing right next to me the whole time" she stopped writing and reached into her bag. "I thought maybe I was just daydreaming but…" she pulled out the green stone from her bag "this was in my bag" The white and orange hamster gasped in shock.

*Atatata! A moonstone* he exclaimed mentally jumping on to her shoulder and running toward it to get a closer. A surprised Laura laughed plucking him off her arm and putting him back on the table. 

"Calm down little guy" she said still giggling. "If you wanted to look at it why didn't you just say so" She placed the stone on the table next to him. He immediately scampered over (Chicka Chicka Chicka) and examined it. It looked exactly like the picture in Maxwell's book, but it was right there. He picked it up looked oddly at his distorted reflection in the back. His owner giggled lightly at his antics. "Honestly Hamtaro your so strange sometimes, I wish I could understand why you act so weird" she stated idly not really thinking. She shook her head as her hamster began balancing the stone at the end of its snout, "But I'd probably have to be a hamster myself for that, am I right?" she asked her pet.

*You've got that right* he replied. The stone felt a lot warmer all of the sudden causing him to drop it suddenly and jumped back. Laura looked concerned picking up her little friend to check if he was okay. Distracted see didn't see the momentary glow of the strange symbol before it vanished, the magic dispersing. All that was left was a smooth green stone on the table. A small figure under Laura's bed grimaced. She looked exactly like a miniature form of the lady from the cart except she was now dressed in extravagant robes.

"Gah, I wasn't expecting the hamster to make any wishes…" she grumbled rubbing her temples in frustration. "Well at least the wish was limited so hopefully no one 'upstairs' will notice. I guess I should make it up to the girl after this wish wears off… it's the least I can do" with that she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Laura soon went to bed thinking about her trip tomorrow, while Hamtaro had a bad feeling that something weird was going on. Little did they know how interesting the next day would be…

End part 1

A/N- well there you have it the beginning of my twisted little story. I hope you all enjoyed it and I would appreciate any comments, reviews, etc.

A few things I'd like to state:

I'd like to thank the author of Hamster ½, whose name escapes me at the moment, which got me thinking about this fic. Does anyone know the name of Laura's town? I'm embarrassed cause I watch the show A LOT and never caught it. The Moonstone thing I made up, not wanting to bother scanning mythology for a real example. 

And now I'm done, I hope everyone will stick around for chapter 2. Je ne!


	2. Chapter 2

A Ham Ham Getaway: Meet the Ham Hams

By Ryouga's best friend

A/N- Well I managed to think up a way to continue the story (yah!). The story where Hamtaro's owner, Laura, gets swept up into a hamster's world for a weekend. This is part two, The wish comes into effect and that's when the real fun begins…

Laura awoke the next morning feeling refreshed since she could wake up later, it not being a school day. She sat up and stretched glancing over to the window, * a nice sunny day * she thought happily. She than frowned * too bad I'll be spend 3 hours of it on a bus * she mentally sighed as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and on to the floor. She glanced down to the cage on the floor to see Hamtaro scampering about happily, just the sight cheered her up immensely. "Morning Hamtaro" she greeted as she began to dress.

* Good morning * he replied mentally running to the front of the cage. 

"I'll be away for the weekend so I don't want you to be trouble for mom and dad. I wish you could come too but you know Jamie's allergies and all" she explained genuinely sorry. After finishing she knelt down next to the cage.

* It's okay Laura I'll have the Ham hams to keep me company, you just have fun * he assured her even though he knew she didn't understand him. Though none the less she caught his understanding vibe and cheered up again. On that up note she said her good-byes to her family and hamster and left for the bus carrying her overnight bag. Hamatro waited for Laura's parents to head off before slinking away to the clubhouse…

* * * * *

Laura took a shortcut to pass through the park to get to her stop admiring the foliage and flowers. The sun working it's way through the late morning sky, in general a very beautiful day. The park was basically empty save a few early morning joggers leaving it in an odd kind of silence.

The stone in the front pouch of her overnight bag began to glow, catching the attention of the young girl. "Hmm.. That's odd. I don't remember putting any green lights in that pouch." Stopping to the side of the path she knelt down and opened the pouch. Light flooded out enveloping everything within five feet of the bag. Laura was so shocked she couldn't bring herself to scream, her entire body tingled with pins and needles feeling of numbness. Blinded and dizzy the girl began to stumble, trying to escape the dome of light. She tripped over an exposed root falling limply on the ground unconscious. The stone disappeared in an explosion leaving a shower of green sparkles. Laura's clothes dissolved and were instead replaced with a fine layer of fur matching her hair. Her form slowly shrank, fingers becoming paws, ears moving to the top of her head whiskers spouting from the sides of her nose… the end result a small brown hamster with yellow butterfly clips in her hair and a hamster sized duffel bag laying next to a large familiar tree.

* * * * *

"Hello, are you alright?" a worried female voice echoed through Laura's subconscious. She had a tremendous headache, which pounded along with the steady beating of her heart. * I feel like a bus hit me * she answered mentally allowing a small moan to get through. "Penelope, get the others we need to get her inside" the same voice continued a bit farther away.

"Oookyou!" a much younger sounding girl… replied?

A few moments later Laura felt herself lifted off the ground by several people amidst various sounds of concern. She could tell through her eyelids that they had entered a darker area, somewhere indoors. * I didn't know anyone lived in the park * the thought puzzled her for a moment, but she allowed it to drop. Eventually she was placed down on a soft bed of straw… or was it hay. She felt the touch of another person checking her pulse.

"Is she like, going to be okay Maxwell?" another girl asked reluctantly. 

"Should be" a male voice responded calmly, "I mean besides the bump on her forehead she seems fine. She just needs some rest" there were many noises of acknowledgement and footsteps reseeding. The voices continued to converse in the distance but Laura could not make any of it out. Many moments passed before her pounding head dampened enough for her to open her eyes. When they first fluttered open her vision remained too blurry for her to really make anything out. A figure that was hovering over her turned and shouted.

"She's Awake!" It was the same girl who had originally found her in the park. Her fuzzy vision slowly began to clear as several more people appeared over her. Soon revealing their stout frames, large nosed, bright and colorful fur… * FUR?! *. Laura screamed and recoiled until her back was against the wall. She had a clear view of her company now, she was in a fairly large underground house full of talking hamsters. 

"There's no need to be scared. We're not going to hurt you." The calm male voice came from a brown hamster carrying a green book under his arm. * This can't be happening, hamsters can't talk * She rationalized mentally her body still tense, her nose twitching with anxiety, and fur standing on end. * Huh?! * She glanced down at herself to she her body covered with soft light brown fur. * Ah! Now I know this can't be real. I must be dreaming… That's right I had a dream like this when I feel asleep in the park a while back. * The thought calmed her immensely.

"S-sorry," she managed to apologize despite this odd predicament. "You just startled me that's all. Um, Where am I?" she asked her first honest question.

"You're at the Ham Ham clubhouse" A nasally voice stated from the ground floor. A large white and gray hamster stood clutching a sunflower seed in his paws. * Oxnard? * She thought to herself in surprise.

"Ham Hams?" she asked confused. 

"Yeah, we're like all of the hamsters in town." A tiger striped girl hamster replied. "So we come here an hang out together," Laura squinted she knew she had seen that hamster before… that was Hillary's hamster Sandy. The girl turned hamster scanned the other hamsters recognizing two others that belonged to her friends Kylie and June. 

"Wow" she found herself saying, more in context to her observations than the answer to her question. 

"Oui, but we have never seen you around before" an albino hamster asked with a French accent. 

"Oh, my names Laura" she replied without thinking.

"Really?" An exuberant voice came from a few steps down on the staircase. "My owner's name is Laura, what are the odds of that?" He continued excited. She managed to catch a glance at the orange and white hamster she knew so well.

"H-hamtaro…" She stuttered quietly, not expecting him to be there. She didn't even notice him.

"So Laura why don't you come down to the table and tells about yourself?" Pashmina offered a hand up, which she reluctantly accepted. 

"Okay" she replied as she came to her wobbly feet pitching forward almost falling down the stairs but ended up falling into the arms of another hamster only hitting her knee. "I guess I'm still a little dizzy" she looked up to the hamster who caught her feeling a bit embarrassed. 

"No problem." Hamtaro's high tenor voice replied, * he's taller than I am… * the girl turned hamster noticed in idle observation. Pashmina covered her mouth with her free hand.

"I'm so sorry Laura, are you okay?"

"I'm fine I just hit me knee is all," her injury stinging ever so slightly. * I thought you couldn't get hurt in a dream. * She wondered spying a quick glance at her furry knee. She was led to the round table where she took a seat a top a sturdy wooden stool. Her brown eyes falling from hamster to hamster as they introduced themselves. Howdy, Dexter, Stan Sandy, Maxwell, Pashmina, Penelope, Cappy, Oxnard, Panda, Boss, Bijou and of course Hamtaro; some she knew others were a complete mystery. "Wow… I didn't think hamsters got together like this. I mean so many of you" She stated honestly. 

"What about you Laura?" asked a curious Pashmina

"Ah, me?"

" Yes what iz your owner like?" Bijou continued. Laura paused for a long time trying to think of something to say. *What should I say, what should I say? *

"My owner is a very nice guy, very athletic and always so kind to me" she described the first person who came to mind, Travis. "But, ah, he's away for a while so I'm doing some exploring" she added hastily to her alibi. Hamtaro beamed barely containing his excitement.

"I love exploring!" he exclaimed. Laura could help but smile a bit, this is just the way she pictured her pet. "Have you every been to acorn mountain?"

"Acorn Mountain?" a puzzled Laura queried.

"Yes, it's a great place to hang out," Sandy spoke up.

"We were on our way there when Pashmina found you" Panda added.

"Do you want to come with us?" the scarfed ham suggested, the others booming in agreement. Laura was at first unsure but eventually agreed. The hams gathered their things and headed out Laura leaving the room last. Before she left she heard a sleepy voice drift from an elevated platform in the clubhouse.

"It's not a dream… it's magic…Zu zu zu." The human turned hamster froze and turned. There was another hamster she hadn't noticed before. Sleeping in a sock on one of the upper floors. She ran up the stairs trying to ignore the pain in her head and knee. * This had to be a dream, there's no other explanation * she thought franticly. Lying next to the prone hamster was a hastily scrawled note. It read:

Laura,

I apologize for the mix up in your wish. There were some… technical difficulties. The Stone has transformed you into a hamster as you've probably already noticed but it should wear off in a few days, I'll make it up to you.

Your deity,

The Marvelous Urd

"Huh?!"

* * * * *

Back at Laura's house her mother and father began to worry, "She should have called by now" her mother fretted. "She should have arrived hours ago, I hope nothings happened to her."

"Oh don't worry so much I'm sure she's just wrapped up in a good time and it slipped her mind" he replied rationally. He head into the kitchen, "I'll just call Jennie's house to see if she's there." Humming he slowly made his way around the island and to the phone, just before his hand touched it there was a loud ~Bring~. Surprised he let it ring again before answering. "Hello?"

"Hey dad" Laura's voice greeted from the other line.

"Laura, how odd I was just about to call you" 

"Really?" she questioned, "well I just wanted to check in. I'm sorry I didn't call earlier."

"Oh it's okay Pumpkin, as long as we know you're all right"

"Well I have to get going, tell mom I said hi"

"Don't worry I will" he waited for the other line to hang up first before putting the phone down. "What did I tell you honey? She just got excited seeing her friends" he returned to his chair and began to read. 

* * * * *

Outside perched a top a telephone pole sat the strangely dressed woman Urd, a fancy phone in her hand attached directly to the phone line. "That should cover the girl's disappearance. That was close," the sound of relief was reflected by her voice. She had almost missed the call when she put that note in the hamster clubhouse. "This is far too much work for one mistake. Next time I'll stick to the rulebook," she grumbled slightly as she disappeared into a puff of white smoke.

To be continued…

AN- well there is part 2. Sorry it was a bit sloppy plot wise, I promise the next part will be much better. This was mainly to tie up the lose ends and not to advance the plot anyway. 

Preview to part 3- Laura enjoys a day of fun with the Ham Hams. There's cat attacks, a Cave party and confused feelings in the next Ham Ham Getaway. 


	3. Chapter 3

A Ham Ham Getaway: A Ham Ham Picnic

By Ryouga's best friend

A/N- And the so the story continues(yah!). The story where Hamtaro's owner, Laura, gets swept up into a hamster's world for a weekend. This is part three, The ham hams are spending the day up at Acorn Mountain, but there are unexpected events…

key

* * - Thoughts

The sun was high in the sky as the Ham hams hiked along the path toward Acorn Mountain. Laura couldn't help but feel she had been here before but couldn't place it, it was so hard to tell being about a tenth of her size. After a few minutes she gave up and turned her attention to companions. They all hiked along with a contagious happy demeanor, chatting amongst themselves. She had remained quiet for the most part distracted by the disturbing message she had received shortly before leaving. * I'm not dreaming. I've really been turned into a hamster, and I have no idea when I'll turn back… * She placed her hands behind her head and looked at the leaves high above. 

"And were here" Boss announced loud enough to break her from her funk. The hamsters set down their packs in the small clearing. Pashmina and Bijou set up a pic nic blanket. The boys went out and gathered up some nuts and such, leaving the girls to have a moment alone. Laura almost didn't notice when the others joined her under a very tall oak tree.

"You look down," Sandy said straight away.

"Oui, was iz the matter?" They all looked really worried. Laura wasn't sure what to do, she couldn't tell them the truth. At least not directly…

"It's kinda of complicated," she began. * That's the truth *. The others waited patiently for her to elaborate. "Well… I've never really been around other hamsters before." * Not like this anyway *. "It's really awkward…"

"Why did you say so earlier?" Pashmina asked as the worry vanished. Laura felt herself blush and twiddle her thumbs. *I didn't even know hamster COULD blush* she thought half amused.

"Everything happened so quickly… I just kind of went with it," She continued in a quiet voice. She felt a paw on her shoulder, it was Sandy. 

"I think we can, like, slow down some. Right ladies." She glanced up at the other Ham-girls.

"Right!"

"Oookyou!"

"Thanks guys that's really nice of you…"

"No worries. Besides we Ham hams must stick together, no?" Bijou directed the question to the former human who felt more than a little awkward agreeing. Though the day began to pick up from there…

* * * * *

After everyone unpacked a game of soccer began, the boys split into two groups of 4 with Maxwell acting as Referee. The girls cheered excitedly from the sidelines, even Laura got in the spirit of things after being stunned that hamsters could play soccer. She was strangely proud that Hamtaro scored two goals and cheered that much more when he succeeded. Though the team of Stan, Cappy, Howdy and Dexter seized the day both teams had fun… which in the end is all that mattered. After that came Oxnard's favorite part, Lunch! They had a picnic lunch of seeds, nuts and popcorn. Maxwell and Sandy sat together a little ways from the others just enjoying each other's company as the others chatted. Though Sandy thought back to her earlier conversation with Laura and let out a small sigh. Maxwell squeezed her paw with boyfriendly concern. 

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just Laura, she told me she has never been around other hams before. It's kinda sad when you think about it."

"Yes… But I that would explain things." Sandy turned to face her boyfriend with a confused 'He ki?' "Well I've notice she doesn't act like most hamsters, even house hams like Bijou. She looks at everything like she's seeing it for the first time," he stated glancing briefly toward the others. Sandy looked thoughtful as she digested his observation.

"Now that you like mention it she doesn't talk much like a ham either…" also turning her attention to the other hams. They were currently in a round of booing at Howdy's last "Joke". Laura was nestled between Pashmina and Hamtaro looking a bit perplexed.

"I wonder…" Maxwell trailed of deep in thought. High above two yellow eyes flashed in the shadows of a low hanging branch, both fixed on the party of rodents. With a low "Mew" the cat began to work it's way down for its lunch…

* * * * *

"Ah come on people. You hams have no sense of humor" Howdy grumbled among sporadic boos. After a moment conversation began anew Dexter took advantage of Howdy's pouting and began chatting up Pashmina, quickly followed by Stan, and Boss stuttered and stammered to Bijou who smiled through it all. That left Hamtaro, Oxnard, Panda, Cappy and Laura to their own little circle. Laura remained quiet and merely listened to the others rattle on about their days, until a topic directly effecting her arose.

"So Hamtaro" Panda began, "I heard your owner is gone the next few days?" Hamtaro's mood went from exuberant to mild in an instant. 

"Yeah, one of her friends is illergect…whatever that is… so I couldn't go." 

"That's rough man," Oxnard said after munching down another sunflower seed. "But you know Laura would brought if she could."

"I know Oxy, I just miss 'er is all." He let out a small sigh that gave a stab to Laura's heart. 

"I don't know." Howdy drawled, still a little bitter at being booed so enthusiastically. "Excuses are always the first signs…" he paused for dramatic tension.

"The first signs of what?!" Hamtaro nearly shouted. Howdy's eyes flashed. 

"Of Desertion!" he shouted leaving an ominous echo.

"Dessert? But we just had lunch," a confused Hamtaro stated. Howdy smacked his forehead.

"Not desert ya fool, desertion. Leaving you behind!" he shouted.

"Laura would never do that… would she?" Hamtaro sounded on the verge of tears. The girl in question had past angry and went straight to enraged. She found herself standing with fists clenched.

"That is a horrible thing to say! I- She would never do something like that!" Howdy jumped back at the sudden explosion from the previously silent girl ham. Hamtaro looked over at her in surprise.

"Laura?" after a moment it sank in. "Your right how could you say that about my Laura." Now Hamtaro wasn't all the angry with Howdy, but he did feel he overstepped a boundary. The ham in question was very nervous as the girl ham continued to level an angry glare. 

"I didn't mean nothin' by it. I was just getting back at him for booin' me. I'm sorry." Laura reluctantly took the apology that was not actually directed at her. Cappy swallowed and pulled his green cap over his eyes.

"She's scary when she's mad…" Panda merely nodded in agreement. Just as things calmed a cry rang out.

"Maxy lookout!" 

to be continued…

A/N: Finally updated! Yahoooo! It's a bit shorter than I planned but I figured this would make a good cliff hanger. The next part is in the making "The Cat and The Cave" and will include what would originally be in this part. Look forward to some action, adventure and a dash of romance. Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

A Ham Ham Getaway: The Cat and The Cave  
  
By Ryouga's best friend  
  
AN- The Madness continues! This is slowly becoming my most popular work and I'd like   
  
to take this moment to thank everyone that read and reviewed.  
  
Duedlum, Anti-blast, Black Mistress, Light Sneasel, Martial Arts Master, Lauren,   
  
HyperKatz, Entricita, LigerZeroUnit, Aumari Slyverblade the Cat, CTRNikkiM, Alex Warlorn,   
  
seadragon1012, AeroShamu, T'laren, Kara Carne, MajorBrendon, Nimmi, Drager, Safire Ranmako,  
  
Sudz, Moogle64, and anyone else I missed … YOU GUYS ROCK!!! (Gives them all 100 point   
  
badges)  
  
…Anyway back to my notes. This next chapter is full of action, with a dash of drama   
  
and some mixed up romance. Urd (from Oh! My Goddess) returns for another cameo though   
  
this time there's even a little bit with Keiichi and her sisters Belldandy and Skuld.   
  
Nonetheless… On with the Fic!  
  
"Maxy lookout!"  
  
The Ham hams turned to see Sandy and Maxwell barely tumble out of the way   
  
from the pounce of a large cat. His slightly chubby frame was cover with shaggy,   
  
brown hair striped with black. His eyes were two different colors, one yellow and   
  
the other blue. Though both were focused on the hamster couple at his feet that cowed   
  
to his low growl.   
  
  
  
Laura was in complete shock. At her present size the feline towered over her.   
  
She knew he wanted to eat all of them… that thought terrified her and shook her to   
  
the bone. The hunger in its eyes devoured any courage she had and nullified the   
  
traditional flight reaction leaving her frozen.  
  
The Cat inched ever closer to Sandy and Maxwell. The pair entwined their paws   
  
and shut their eyes. "I love you Sandy."  
  
"I love you too Maxwell." The beast's paw came up and then… 'Thwack!' An acorn   
  
nailed the cat right between the eyes causing it to stumble back.  
  
"Stay away from my sister you creep!" Stan exclaimed shaking a clenched paw. The   
  
formerly trapped hamsters took this opportunity to join the others.   
  
"Now's our chance everyone, this way!" Boss commanded. There was no argument as   
  
the others rushed as fast as their paws could carry them. The fled higher up till   
  
escape came into sight. A small cave, probably abandoned by some other wild rodents,   
  
was dug into the hillside. "Quick to the cave, we can lay low there until the cat   
  
leaves."  
  
"Wait…" Pashmina's concerned voice caught everyone's attention. "Where's Laura?"  
  
"She must still be down with the cat." Cappy stated nervously. Without a second   
  
thought Hamtaro started to sprint back to their picnic spot.  
  
"You guys head for the cave, I'll catch up," he shouted back.  
  
"No Hamtaro. Don't be a hero!" Bijou wailed. Boss placed a paw gently on her   
  
shoulder.   
  
"Come on Bijou," She reluctantly complied. They, along with the others, headed   
  
into the cave to wait.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Laura didn't move or even scream as the cat casually approached. He loomed   
  
over her, both eyes sparkling with malice. She had never been more afraid in her   
  
life. * He's really going to eat me *.  
  
"Ooopa!" The now familiar voice of Hamtaro trumpeted as he jumped through the air,   
  
landing right on the cat's face. "You leave Laura alone," he bit into the cat's tender   
  
nose. The cat recoiled with a painful howl. The hamster practically bounced to the   
  
ground and grabbed her paw. "Come on, this way," He gently tugged her in the right   
  
direction and they were off. She didn't even know she was running until they were   
  
almost there. She glanced back to see the last thing she wanted… a very angry feline.   
  
She let out a shrill scream as they almost dived into a small cave of dirt with the   
  
cat right at their heels. They tumbled and rolled until they lay at the feet of the   
  
others in a tangled heap, exhausted.   
  
It wasn't hard to tell that the cat was frustrated with his prospected meal. He didn't   
  
hesitate to reach in and try to get one of them. The large paw scratched its way ever   
  
closer to the already worn out hams. Though it was Boss the grabbed his trusty shovel   
  
charged forward.  
  
"Don't you ever give up." He brought it down with an audible clang on the offending   
  
intruder. The paw was quickly pulled out in pain and surprise. Pain pulsed in his paw,   
  
head and especially nose gave him all the hint he needed… these hamsters were NOT   
  
worth all this work. He painfully limped off in search of less feisty targets. They   
  
all cheered with victory with Boss, Stan, and Hamtaro being showered with extra praise   
  
for their heroic deeds. There was a consensus to wait for a while before heading back   
  
to the clubhouse, just in case.   
  
* * * * *  
  
On the outskirts of a small college town near Tokyo a student, Keiichi Morisato,   
  
pulled into his home. A large shrine that was restored by his girlfriend, the Norn of   
  
the present, Belldandy. He parked his motorcycle and headed inside. "Hello, I'm home!"   
  
He shouted as he removed his shoes.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen," Belldandy's melodious voice replied. He headed in to see her   
  
and her younger sister, The Norn of the future, Skuld. He joined them at the table.  
  
"I got your message Bell, what's the problem?"  
  
"Well it's not really a problem. It's just Urd has been acting strange since yesterday."   
  
"Like what?"  
  
"She's locked herself in her room and barely comes except to eat."  
  
"She's not even taping her soaps," Skuld added. That was a bad sign.  
  
"So you think she's up to something?" He asked nervously thinking back to some of   
  
'self proclaimed' goddess of love's other plans.  
  
"No, this time I think she's trying to help someone." Belldandy glanced in the   
  
direction of her older sister, The Norn of the Past, Urd's room.  
  
"Come on sis, you give her WAY to much credit." Skuld rolled her eyes at the   
  
prospect. "This is Urd we're talking about."   
  
"She can be selfish and reckless but I really believe that this time she's   
  
trying to do the right thing."   
  
"Well, if she is helping someone. Who is it?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"I don't know. She won't tell me. That's why I want you to talk to her." Belldandy   
  
looked Keiichi right in the eyes causing him to redden slightly.  
  
"Wha, Why me?" he managed to stutter.   
  
  
  
"I really think you can get her to let us help. I believe in you." He swallowed   
  
and tried to avoid her eyes.  
  
"I guess I can give it a try," he relented.  
  
"Thank you K"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Boss, Howdy, and Dexter retrieved the picnic blanket and snacks. Just because   
  
they moved the location didn't mean the picnic had to stop. Though there was a slight   
  
difference, two hams stood guard at the entrance so the other could have fun. The   
  
current pair was Panda and Cappy. Inside everyone began to relax and get back to   
  
normal, except Laura. She sat quietly away from everyone else with a distant look in   
  
her eyes. She hadn't spoken since they came to the cave and the others were beginning   
  
to get worried. Hamtaro volunteered to go and find out what was wrong.   
  
"Why do I have to go?" Hamtaro grumbled a little, "I'm no good at this stuff." He   
  
glanced to his paw at the very short piece of straw and let out a small sigh. "Oh   
  
well, here I go…" He slowly approached and took a seat next to Laura. "Hey," he greeted   
  
calmly. She turned to face him, completely void of emotion. "Ah… I came to check on   
  
ya, everyone's worried." He spoke hesitantly. Though she made no other motion, "Laura,   
  
I'd hate to see you sad. I can't make you smile if you don't tell me what's wrong."   
  
Tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Hamtaro!" Laura wailed as she buried her face in his chest almost toppling him   
  
over. He awkwardly embraced her as she started sobbing.  
  
"It's okay Laura, you don't have to cry," She grasp him in her own fierce hug and   
  
sobbed even harder. Hamtaro blushed despite himself at the sudden closeness. A   
  
loud Snap! echoed through the expanse of the cave. Everyone bore large sweatdrops   
  
save Bijou who was holding two halves of a sunflower seed, her left eye twitching   
  
ever so slightly.  
  
"You okay Bijou?" Pashmina asked reluctantly.  
  
"I'm fine," she stated in a "too" clam voice. Penelope moved a little closer   
  
to Pashmina.  
  
"OokWee," her voice shaking slightly. Everyone else watched her actions very   
  
confused.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Urd sat in front of a small, strange looking television watching the   
  
recent scenes of Laura's adventure unfold. "This isn't working out how I planned   
  
at all…sigh. A 4th grade girl turned into a hamster and nearly gets eaten by a   
  
cat, she'll be traumatized for life." Placing her head in her hands she sighed   
  
again. "I'm a horrible goddess." Her momentary sulk was disrupted by a knock on   
  
her door. "What do you want Keiichi?"  
  
"How'd you it was me?" the mortal in question asked confused.  
  
"Belldandy knocks much softer than that and Skuld doesn't knock at all."  
  
"I can come back later if you want?" Urd shrugged and walked over to the door.   
  
She slid it open, much to Keiichi's surprise, and motioned for him to enter.   
  
"Ah thanks," he was more than a little nervous. He'd only been in Urd's room a   
  
few times and he never left without at least one spell cast on him.  
  
"So what brings you here?"  
  
"Well we're worried about you Urd. You've hardly come out," he explained awkwardly.   
  
"I've just been…ah, busy. Nothing I can't handle though," she replied hastily.   
  
Keiichi glance over to her TV to see…  
  
"Urd… Why are you watching hamsters?" he asked with no hidden confusion. Urd   
  
remained silent causing him to turn toward her. "What did you do Urd?" The goddess   
  
in question fiddled with her fingers avoiding his gaze.  
  
"I… indirectly… turnedalittlegirlintoahamster." Keiichi had to pause for his   
  
brain to organize the jumbled statement. Before he could respond she tackled him   
  
to the ground and started begging in a quiet voice. "Please don't tell anyone   
  
Keiichi, Bell and Skuld will tell father and I'll get in huge trouble. You gotta   
  
do me this favor, it'll be over in another day." She did all she could to look   
  
desperate. After a long pause Keichi merely sighed.  
  
"Okay, I won't tell anyone... though I'm not going to like this one bit." He stated   
  
as he made his way out the door.  
  
"Thank you Kei" she whispered with a seductive wink.He coughed in reply and   
  
hid his blushing face. "He's a good kid... I guess I'll really owe him after   
  
this. Well I better get back to work."  
  
to be continued...  
  
AN- That's it for now, I appologize for the wait and the crappy ending. I was   
  
having computer troubles(My computer is a toaster!). The ending was to satisfy   
  
my perfectionist in the tying of lose ends. I promise the next part will be 100%   
  
crap free. Until next time! Je ne! 


	5. Chapter 5

A Ham Ham Getaway 

Surprises Planned and Secret revealed?!

By Ryouga's best friend

A/N- Another chapter of the story where Hamtaro's owner, Laura, gets swept up into a hamster's world for a weekend. I've thinking hard on these last parts...I can't believe it. Another chapter or two after this and it's over. This is where the plot thickens and someone gets suspicious of the newest ham. And what could the blatant statement of my title mean!!! read and find out...... oh, and Enjoy it too! 

Recap- Upon coming home from school Laura came across a strange woman at a merchants cart that appeared from thin air. She gave her a Moon stone that had the power to change her luck with Travis. A sudden as it happen she was gone and her friend Kana didn't even remember the incident. The woman was none other than Urd, Goddess of the Past... and self-proclaimed goddess of love. The stone gave the processor a limited wish. Though Laura never got to make her wish because an incident with her pet Hamster, Hamtaro, its power was expended. 

The next day, on her way to visit her old friends, she passed out and woke up in the body of a hamster. She had been found by the ham hams on their way to a pic nic. Still dazed she went along with it and met them all, including her own pet. They spent the day in the park until they were ambushed by a large cat. Laura was almost lunch but Hamtaro saved her. The ham hams spent the rest of their pic nic in a cave undisturbed by predators. and right now it is late and they are headed home...

* * * * * *

The troop of hamsters marched wearily back to their clubhouse, they were tired from the party and the cat. It was then when they decided to part ways and head for home, Laura seemed particularly strange about this issue and asked if she could stay at the clubhouse for the night. No one seemed to have a problem with it but Bijou, Sandy, and Maxwell were suspicious (for different reasons). Though no Ham said a word until the stranger had taken to bed. They held emergency Ham meeting about the subject.

"There's something strange about Laura," Maxwell stated to mixed reactions. "She doesn't talk or act like a Hamster, wild or house..."

"She always seems to be confused at al the normal things we do, ya know" Sandy added. The comments received nods from the others who had also noticed the strange activity.

"I think zhe is hiding something," Bijou spoke up. "Like why didn't she go home tonight?" she had calmed down from the incident earlier in the cave and sounded worried about the ham-girl.

"Maybe she's a runaway?" Boss queried. 

"Why would she run from her owner? She said he was a nice guy." Said Oxnard. Stan sighed sadly.

"She was probably lying, so no one would ask about it. She must have had a really bad owner than..."

"That's horrible!" Hamtaro was in shock. "Laura was such a nice ham, how could someone be mean to her?!"

"Humans can be strange like that, " Maxwell replied. Everyone at the table felt down.

"I wish we could do something to help her..." Pashmina stated idly.

"There's….always room…here," said a voice that drifted from upstairs. All hams glanced up to see Snoozer, still asleep but always listening. Everyone turned then turned to Boss.

"Well, I guess but we'd have to make another room." Panda thought about it for a moment before speaking.

"It wouldn't be too hard if everyone helped, but it would be really neat if it was a surprise… Someone would have to keep her occupied all day tomorrow." A collective 'hmm…' filled the room as they put there head together. Maxwell is the one who spoke.

"I think Hamtaro should take care of Laura tomorrow, it seem she trusts him the most." He reasoned, Bijou twitched slightly.

"Are you zure that's such a good idea?" her previously forgotten feelings returning. The others looked confused at the ham-girl's reservations.

"I don't see why not, I don't mind." Hamtaro shrugged and turned to her, "Why do you think it would be bad?" Bijou sweatdroped and twiddled with her paws.

"O-oh, no real r-reason…"

"Than I guess it's settled. We'll start tomorrow as soon as they leave," Boss commanded. They dispersed back to there homes and beds, the plan fresh in their minds.

* * * * *

Laura found herself in an endless shimmering plain of blue, and though she had a surface she was standing on, there seemed to be no direction in this place. She glanced down to she that she was human, which was an unexpected bonus. "Where am I?" she wondered aloud. 

"Your here of course," A familiar female voice stated from behind her. The young girl jumped and let out and 'eep'. It was the woman from the park, only now she was dressed in exotic robes that barely covered the important areas of her body. 

"Here? Where is here?"

"Your subconscious, we couldn't very well chat in that hamster clubhouse and risk waking anyone. I needed to talking about that stone I gave you…" 

"The stone…that's what turned me into a hamster! Why did you turn me into a hamster?" Laura asked confused and more than a little vexed. Urd snorted.

"Don't blame me, you and your hamster made the wish before I could tell you how to use it."

"Hamtaro… you mean Hamtaro made the wish?!" That put a whole new spin on this issue. "If he made the wish how come he didn't know that I'm really his owner?"

"Well, here's where it gets complicated. It started with you. 'Honestly Hamtaro your so strange sometimes, I wish I could understand why you act so weird'" Urd mimicked Laura's voice perfectly. "'But I'd probably have to be a hamster myself for that, am I right?' Now with this wording it has the potential to be passed to another eligible candidate…"

"You mean, Hamtaro is able to get a wish too?!"

"Ya, A real kick in the pants isn't it?" Urd said with a wry smirk. "I didn't realize the problem until it was too late, he had already agreed with you and cast the wish." Laura was stunned at this turn of events. Just two days before she hardly believed in magic and now she buried in it. The goddess continued to recount the incident. "Now a full powered wish is filled immediately upon granting and is supported by the ultimate force. A limited wish is different. It's low powered and only lasts a short time and, thankfully, doesn't require Kami's approval."

"Kami!"

"Well ya, who else?" the goddess replied casually. "Anyway, by the time the stone gathered enough power you were already leaving for your friend's house. So your leaving and the hamster Laura's appearance are just a coincidence."

"Oh… okay. But how am I going to turn back?"

"Well the magic should wear off by 4:00 pm tomorrow, so you might as well have some fun and enjoy yourself."

"Enjoy myself… I almost got eaten by a cat!" Urd drooped at the mentioning of that.

"Look I'm really sorry, I just wanted to help you with you little boyfriend. I didn't want anything bad to happen," She said with a sad sigh. Her past doubts coming to her face for just a moment before she buried them again. Laura was unsure of how to react. She was still angry with the woman, but felt she was sincere and saddened by the event. "Don't worry I'll make it up to you."

* * * * *

The next thing she knew, she was waking up on the upper area of the Ham ham clubhouse. She was a hamster again, but at least now she knew why. It must be pretty early in the morning cause the only one around was Boss, who apparently lived there. He glanced up and gave her a nod. "Good Morning Laura."

"Good Morning," she called back as she descended the stairs. She glanced over to the other upper area where one Hamster was still sleeping in the same sock he was all of yesterday. "Is he okay?"

"Who… oh you mean Snoozer, yeah he's fine. He's always sleeping."

"Always sleeping?"

"Well he talks to us but it's hard to tell if he's asleep or awake," Boss explained to the new ham. She thought back to yesterday when the hamster had talked to her after getting Urd's note.

"I think I know what you mean…" She said as she took a seat at the circular table. "Where is everyone?"

"It's still early, but someone should be by soon. From what I hear a bunch of them will be busy today with one thing or another. Looks like a slow day today," He stated mostly to himself. Laura slumped a bit. * I'm turning back this afternoon, I was looking forward to some fun * she thought glumly, but all she said was.

"Oh"

"Don't worry, Some one will be able to hang out… I'm pretty sure Hamtaro's free." He shot out casually, eyeing her reaction. Laura's stomach jumped a bit at his name, it had been like that since yesterdays shock with the cat.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. He normally stays home on Sundays. But since Laura… ah, his owner I mean, is out of town for the rest of the day he'll be free to do something." He continued as he looked over a bunch of papers on the table. * That's right, I normally spend time with Hamtaro on Sundays…* She laughed a bit to herself. * Looks like I'm still going to. *

* * * * *

It took nearly an hour for the other Hams that weren't busy to show, Panda, Dexter and Maxwell seemed to be working with Boss of some project. She already knew the girls were off doing something and apparently the others were stuck at their homes, so it the only one not busy was… 

"Hey Laura!" Hamtaro called as he entered. Her stomach flipped.

"H-hey Hamtaro," she managed to reply. * Why am I so nervous? *. He joined her at the table. He had a wide grin on his face as he looked her way, she immediately turned to the table.

"Want to go around town?"

"huh?!"

"Well, everyone's busy today and since Laura's not around I got nothin' to do today. So you wanna?" 

"I-I guess so," she replied keeping her focus away from the other Hamster.

"Great!" He said jumping up and grabbing her hand. Stomach flip. "Let's go, I've got some much to show you." He dragged her out before she could reply, but her cheeks had a rosy hue. Inside Hamtaro wasn't nearly as happy * I feel bad about lying to Laura, but if we surprise her it's necessary.*

"Have fun you two!" Boss called out as the pair exited into the tunnels. A few minutes later the other hams came out of the hiding place in the side tunnels. "All right everyone, we've got work to do."

"Right," the others chorused and filed into the clubhouse. Bijou spared a moment to look down the tunnel were Laura and Hamtaro went. 

"You coming Bijou!" Cappy called out from inside, she sighed slightly.

"Oui, I'm here." She joined the others inside, for the surprise of an abused hamster's life…

to be continued

A/N- another step closer to the end. I apologize for the very long wait, there were a lot of factors involved but I won't make excuses. This chapter shaped up much differently than I originally planned. The Dream with Urd was another way to tie up some loose ends and explain the function of a limited wish. I got the idea from AD&D, since they have a spell call 'Limited Wish'. I thought I'd be interesting. I also did that little bit about Snoozer since I barely managed him in previous chapters and I think he's on of the more unique characters so I had to at least mention him.

The abuse thing came out of no where. It wasn't in my original plan at all, but I figured it would give a believable reason for her odd behavior that the other hams could grasp without question. The Bijou-Hamtaro-Laura triangle is still building and I'm not sure where to go with it. But the important thing is that it's almost complete! One or two more chapters and it's done. It's cool and Sad at the same time, sigh, but it had to happen. 

Anyway Next time on 'A Ham Ham Getaway'. Laura hit's the town with Hamtaro, seeing her town from a WHOLE new perspective. Meanwhile The rest of the Hams are working on an extra room at the clubhouse for Laura, who they believe to be an abused pet who ran away. Add a steady amount confused emotions, Mistaken Identity and Jealousy, with just a pinch of Chaos and you get the next episode "My Date with a Hamster!" Till next time, Je Ne!


	6. Chapter 6

A Ham Ham Getaway

My Date with a Hamster!

By Ryouga's best friend

A/N- Another chapter of the story where Hamtaro's owner, Laura, gets swept up into a hamster's world for a weekend. It's been while since I worked on this and with the show off the air I thought my inspiration had run dry…but wait and Hamtaro marathon came on and I caught a bunch of episodes I hadn't seen and in the depths of my darker story ideas this pushed itself back to the surface and begged for an ending. And I listened to the begging creature and here it comes cutesy romance and the climactic reveal! Let it roll!

Recap- Upon coming home from school Laura came across a strange woman at a merchants cart that appeared from thin air. She gave her a Moon stone that had the power to change her luck with Travis. A sudden as it happen she was gone and her friend Kana didn't even remember the incident. The woman was none other than Urd, Goddess of the Past... and self-proclaimed goddess of love. The stone gave the processor a limited wish. Though Laura never got to make her wish because an incident with her pet Hamster, Hamtaro, its power was expended.

The next day, on her way to visit her old friends, she passed out and woke up in the body of a hamster. She had been found by the ham hams on their way to a pic nic. Still dazed she went along with it and met them all, including her own pet. They spent the day in the park until they were ambushed by a large cat. Laura was almost lunch but Hamtaro saved her. The ham hams spent the rest of their pic nic in a cave undisturbed by predators. On arrival the hams had a meeting about the strange Ham girl and came to a logical but incorrect conclusion that she was a runaway pet from a mean owner. To make her feel at home They decided that they would build an extra room at the clubhouse for her where she could stay and to make it a surprise they decided Hamtaro would keep her occupied while they worked and so Laura was taken for a trip around town with her pet and savior, such strange feelings…

Laura's heart was beating fast as she and Hamtaro made their way through twisting tunnels hand in hand, she only felt like this those few times she was alone with Travis. A thought that shocked her into silence as they traveled…The fact that she now had a crush on her own pet. She wasn't sure if it was the magic that had changed her or the experiences she's had but it was useless to deny it when his cheery voice made her feel light headed. "Laura?" came his concerned voice and snapped her to attention. "You okay…You awful quiet."

"I'm just a little spacey today, sorry." She replied quickly, blushing a bit. "Where are we headed again?" she asked to give her self time to calm down. Hamtaro accepted the answer easily and thought for a moment.

"I was planning on heading to the main street. It's a little dangerous with all the people but it's fun too. Dexter, Cappy and Maxwell live around there." He said happily as the reached the correct hole. Laura was confused, Dangerous? What was so dangerous about the shopping center? They popped out and Laura's eyes went wide, everything was huge. Giant people headed back and forth past the alleyway, huge cars lumbered by on the streets, benches , doors, everything! She'd spent all her time in the park since the change and hadn't thought much of all the potential hazards of the more urban terrain.

"Wow…" she said aloud. Hamtaro, figuring she'd NEVER seen the urban area at all, too the exclamation a different way.

"I know, I thought the same thing when I saw it the first time!" he said bouncing with energy. "Come on I'll show you around!" he said taking off to the sidewalk, Laura stumbled out of the hole after him.

"Wait up Hamtaro!" she shouted rushing to catch up to the giggling hamster.

Meanwhile back at the clubhouse the other hams were working hard. Boss was putting he expert digging skills to bear with the help of Oxnard, Cappy and Stan "Hmm…" Boss said looking over the hole they'd dug rubbing his chin. "well for a proper room it should need to be a little deeper and wider." He appraised, "but were off to a good start. Now lets get back to work!"

"Right Boss!" Cappy said happily, mostly because Boss had given him on of his older digging helmets to wear. Oxnard nodded, his mouth full cause he just devoured a sunflower seed.

"Gotcha dude." Stan replied much more laid back. Panda was working on a suitable bed with Maxwell, Dexter and Howdy, and the girls were working on the proper decorations for the room and the surprise.

"What do you think Penelope? The red or the yellow?" Pashmina asked looking between the two materials. The younger ham bounced pointing to the yellow.

"Oookyou" she said firmly. Pashmina nodded and picked that one. At the table Bijou sighed as she and Sandy but the last touches on a colorful banner that read Welcome Laura. "Come on Bijou what's got you so down? You've been like this since we started." Sandy asked.

"I don't know…it's so complicated…." The French ham said twiddling her fingers.

"You can, like tell me. I don't like seeing my friends sad." Sandy replied.

"Well…" she started, obviously embarrassed. "I think I might like Hamtaro…" Sandy gasped a bit. "Ever since Laura arrived I've felt so…strange. She iz always hanging around him and I think she likes him too…and she's so nice, I don't want to be angry at her…" she admitted quietly. Her friend nodded.

"I think I understand. But did you think about your other options…What about Boss?"

"Boss?" she asked surprised.

"Yup. Hamtaro may be a little dense and hard to read, but I know for sure that Boss really likes you." Sandy whispered slyly. Bijou looked over to the large field Ham who was directing Stan and Cappy to the proper places to dig and not cause a cave in.

"I've never thought of him like that. He's always very nice to me, but I didn't know he liked me." she said honestly. "Oh my, it's zo complicated…" she said with a sweatdrop. Sandy patted her on the back.

"Welcome to the world of love girl." She said dramatically. Bijou merely glanced toward Boss and than to the window and sighed before going back to work.

Hamtaro and Laura had been hanging out most of the day now, they visited a few stores, Laura's school, and were on there way back to the park via the overland route. It had certainly been quite an interesting experience, simple items had become much more interesting like swinging on a power cord or balancing on a pencil like a balance beam. It made for hours of fun and Hamtaro's exuberance seemed to be contagious. But they had calmed down and were trotting back to the clubhouse side by side. She glanced up to one of the gigantic clocks by the side walk to see it was 3:40, twenty minutes until she would returned to her human self. She could now admit that it was a lot of fun and she would definitely miss all the hamsters and playing with as one. Laura looked over to her companion and decided to ask a question she'd thought about the whole weekend.

"Hey Hamtaro…"

"yeah Laura,"

''Could you... Tell me about your owner,'' Laura asked reluctantly. Hamtaro nodded, She's never had a good owner and wants to hear what it's like…Poor Laura. he thought saddened but brightened up as he began talking about wonderful owner.

''Laura is the greatest girl ever!'' he exclaimed with a large smile. ''She nice and smart, she always tries her best and helps anyone she can.'' Laura's face slowly reddened as Hamtaro piled on praises.

''S-she sounds l-like some girl,'' she managed to sputter out.

''She sure is. I really like her. That's why I try to help her anyway I can.'' That caught the neo-hamster's attention.

''Huh?''

"Well sometimes when Laura's having trouble I'll go to get the others we help. Like one time she got this bad cold and we took care of her and kept her cool with some water on a leaf. That was Maxwell's idea." Laura nodded slowly.

That was a couple of months ago, I saw them standing over me...I thought it was just a fever dream.

"There was another time when she and her friend Kana got lost on the beach in this huge storm. We brought her dad over to the cave where they were hiding." he continued, though Laura's thoughts were elsewhere.

Last summer... Dad said he followed a hat that kept zigging and zagging.

"Than there was one time she was in this play Cinder..ah, something and she lost her slipper..." she zoned out as he continued explaining about the chickens.

The school play too! I always wondered how the slipper got there...How long has he been helping me like this? Hamtaro rambled on despite his

"...But we managed to get there in time, and I got to see her in full costume. She looked amazing, just like in my dream!"

"D-dream?"

"Yeah I had this great dream Laura was a princess and I was a knight, protecting her from an evil wizard."

Laura was making quite an effort to remain calm, but it was all coming so fast. All the compliments, confusing memories, and strange feelings were reaking havoc on her state of mind. With all those factors it was only a matter of time until...

"I-I remember that dream," she stated aloud.

She messed up.

"What?" Hamtaro was generally confused, which wasn't unusual. The wheel in his head started turning, trying to make sense of this event.

"N-nevermind, it's n-not important," she stuttered out quickly. she glanced up at the clock tower in the distance Almost time to go...I can't with Hamtaro here, she looked back at her orange furred companion, who was sporting a very cute perplexed look on his face. She smiled a little I don't want to just leave without saying goodbye...

"Laura?'' Hamtaro was concerned, "are you okay?" Laura has been acting strange all day and he had the growing feeling that something wasn't right here.

"Y-yeah Hamtaro, I mean f-fine," she lied taking a calming breath, which helped a little. "I just wanted to say thanks, I've had a great day with you..."

"That's no problem Laura, I had fun too." he couldn't help but tense a little as the ham-girl took a few steps closer.

"It will be hard but I bet tomorrow will be even better..." he froze at those words as it all fell into place. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Right Hamtaro?" she was blushing a little as she smiled.

"L-Laura?!" he was in shock, I can't believe she did that... he stared into her eyes.

I can't believe I did that... she thought looking right back into his. After a long moment of silence they shared the same thought.

...But it was nice. Both hamsters blushed and looked to the ground.

"I'll see you soon." With that she ran off, hoping to change back without Hamtaro around. The hamster in question stood stupefied, his hand over his cheek. Several moments later he finally managed to get his thoughts together.

"Wait!" he shouted taking off after her…

"Looks like were all done." Panda said with a firm nod as the others looked on proud. A decent sized room was dug in the side of the wall and had a cozy looking bed with a couple of Yellow pillows and a sturdy door with "Laura" written on it. The clubhouse was decorated and the welcome home banner spanned the large room.

"She'll Love this!" Pashmina said with a big smile.

"Yup I'm sure she will." Sandy agreed ad Penelope nodded, he favorite sheet flapping with her movements. Boss grunted.

"She better, that was a lot of work." As the continued to chat Laura's bag, that had been left in the corner forgotten, began to glow green. It floated up and flew knocking open the door and sped into the tunnels causing everyone to turn surprised.

"What? How'd that open up?" Cappy asked confused. Maxwell scratched the side of his head.

"I guess it's getting windy…"

Laura continued running glancing back to see Hamtaro was still trying to catch her. Please stay away…I don't want you to see me change… she thought sadly. A glowing object popped free from the ground and head straight toward her. "What?! The stone!" she realized as her bag landing in her arms. She unzipped it and was Smothered with green light.

"Laura!" Hamtaro shouted as he shaded his eyes from the bright light as the clock strikes four. Laura felt an strange warmth all over as the fur receded and her boy began to grow. Her ear moved back and her hair grew back out. With a final flash the light disappeared and their she stood in the same outfit she had worn a few days before when she had first changed. She was a little disoriented as everything was normal sized again.

"I'm me again." She turned and saw her little hamster, which had only a moment ago been taller then her, staring wide eyed. "Hi Hamtaro…I better get back home…tell the others I said goodbye okay and um…I'll see you at home…" she said slowly as she picked up her bag. To her surprise Hamtaro spoke…and she could still understand.

"B-But How?" he shouted up to her.

"We'll talk at home…" she said simply and headed back home. Hamtaro stood there for a long moment unsure what to think.

"I'm so confused…" he wailed as he shuffled off back to the clubhouse. Up in a tree a mini-Urd watched on intrigued at how this all turned out, with a mischievous expression on her face she flipped backwards and vanished in a puff of smoke.

The ham hams waited anxiously for Hamtaro and Laura to returned and when the door opened the jumped up…only to find Hamtaro alone. "What iz wrong Hamtaro?" Bijou asked.

"Yeah, where's Laura?" Dexter added. Hamtaro still looked bewildered.

"I don't know if you guys are gonna believe me," he moaned as he took a seat. "Laura was Laura." He said as everyone in the room sweatdropped.

"I'm not sure I follow," Howdy said scratching his head.

"Laura was really Laura. My owner Laura." He clarified as the others looked on with blank faces. Oxnard put a paw to his forehead.

"Are you okay, you didn't eat some bad seeds did you?"

"But I'm serious!"

"That's preposterous." Maxwell stated. "Just the shear mass differential is tremendous, it's scientifically impossible." He said shaking his head. Hamtaro pouted.

"But I saw her change, I did! How come you guys don't believe me?" he crossed his arms. "And she told me say goodbye to you all…She's probably home by now. I should go home…she's waiting." He said as he headed back out. The ham ham's exchanged glances.

"I think he was serious…" Panda said.

"But it's impossible." Maxwell insisted.

"What about a those Moonstones you were talking about?" Sandy said to her boyfriend, he fidgeted.

"But that's just a superstition, there's no fact or documented proof that they exist…I mean it might be possible but." He trailed off and sighed. Penelope looked over to the room they'd worked on that would be empty and gave a solemn 'Oookyou'.

Laura sat in her room the dull green moonstone on her desk as she wrote down her adventures of the fantastical weekend. She glanced to Hamtaro's empty cage and sighed. "Will it ever be the same? Knowing the hamsters are intelligent and can speak..." she asked no one in particular.

"Nope I'm almost positive it won't" the now familiar voice of Urd spoke as she appeared on her bed. Laura fell from her chair in surprise.

"Ack, What are you doing here?"

"Resting on your bed, which quite comfy I might add. Not as nice as mine of course, but that goes without saying" The goddess ranted causing Laura to sweatdrop.

"That's not quite what I meant..."

"Well nevermind that now. I came to tell you that I figured out how I'm going to make it up to you. I'm not the goddess of love for nothing." She said confidently with a wink, Laura wasn't sure if that was good or bad. She looked to the moonstone and picked it up.

"You want to take this back?" she asked, Urd shook her head.

"Nah, You can keep it…You might want it later." She said simply before snapping her fingers and disappearing. Laura blinked and looked back to the stone, I wonder what she meant by that?. Her thought were interrupted by a light scratching sound as Hamtaro cam out from the space between the wall and her bed.

"Hi Laura." He greeted, That's going to take some getting used to… she thought amused. She watched as he hopped up to her desk.

"Hello Hamtaro…How did the others take it?" she asked nervously. He pouted and crossed her arms.

"They didn't believe me." he said grumpily. Laura patted him lightly.

"Don't fret about it, It is a little hard to swallow." She assured him. About as hard as Hamster talking and gather together to have fun in a miniature clubhouse. she thought wryly. "Besides I got to have fun with you and the others all weekend, so it's okay."

"How did you become a hamster anyway? I could figure it out…" he asked taking a seat, she sat at her desk.

"Well it all started in the park…" she began. That night Laura and Hamtaro talked for a long time about their weekend together and what kinds of things might come. Outside perched on a telephone pole Urd watched the two with a smirk.

"Just as it ends, it begins again."

****

The End

A/N- and there you go. The wondrous weekend has come to an end. The hamster craziness over. I hope you all enjoyed this story and it's long divided chapters, this is by far one of the most popular stories I've written and I'm glad to have such a dedicated fanbase. I really have enjoyed writing this story and am a little sad it's over. But Is this the end? Who knows…just because one story is over doesn't mean there aren't others. Hee hee. Maybe…


End file.
